


Being Soft

by BookGirlFan



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: After Dierks, Katy gets a hug.
Relationships: Daryl & Katy (Letterkenny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Being Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to hellopenelope, who is an actual wonder! Your help is always invaluable.

Darry had managed to hit his head when he and Wayne had been repairing the chicken coop earlier that day, hard enough that he’d blacked out for nearly a minute, then had trouble walking straight after. Seeing that chorin’ was getting easier with the colder weather coming in, enough so that Wayne and Squirrelly Dan could manage it between them, Wayne had sent Darry inside for the rest of the day. 

Katy had then commandeered him to help her by peeling potatoes for dinner, because a bored Darry caused nothing but trouble, as she remembered from way too many occasions. There were still marks on the walls upstairs from where Darry had once tried to draw a map of Canada on the wall after being stuck home with chicken pox. Ma had really gotten after him for that one, so bad he’d been banned from sleeping over for pert near a month. 

So now he was in the kitchen with her, him peeling his pile of potatoes while she was chopping up the vegetables for their dinner. She was onto the carrots now, and didn’t even notice that she’d been muttering Dierks’ name every time she brought the knife down until Darry said, “Dierks is a s—head. He didn’t deserve you.” 

“That’s what Wayne said too.” She brought the knife down extra hard on the next carrot, cursing when it went flying off the cutting board and onto the floor. Darry quickly bent down to pick it up, popping it in his mouth. “That’s f—in’ gross, Darry.” 

He swallowed, then said, “What? Ten second rule.” 

“Still gross, bud.” She turned back to her chopping. She managed to get through the rest of the carrots without letting her anger out again, but once she started chopping the potatoes Darry had been peeling, one particularly stubborn potato had her putting so much force in she pert near sliced off a finger. She growled in frustration. 

“Hey, Katy?” 

She turned to Darry, knife still raised in one hand. “What!” 

His eyes went wide, but he didn’t back down. “Could you put that knife down real quick?” 

She huffed a sigh, then turned back to the counter and put the knife down before looking towards Darry again. “What?” 

He didn’t answer, just took a step closer and put his arms around her in a hug. For a moment, she just stood there, taken completely by surprise. Hugging wasn’t really something they did in their family. If there ever were hugs, it was nearly always Katy initiating them, because while she wasn’t always comfortable with being touched she was a sight less uncomfortable about it than Wayne or Darry. Even after her first Adult Spelling Bee win, Wayne and Darry had boosted her up on their shoulders and let her ride like that all the way to the truck, but neither of them had hugged her. 

Finally, Katy raised her arms and hugged Darry back, letting her head rest on his shoulder and breathing in the familiar scents of the farm, her home. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she blinked them furiously away. Just because she was getting the best hug of her life was no excuse to be a sally about it. 

“You’ve still got us, Katy Kat,” Darry said, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath against her hair. “There’s nothin’ in the world Wayne loves more’n you. And you’ve got me, and Squirrelly Dan... everyone in Letterkenny loves you.” 

She squeezed him tighter, bunching the rough fabric of his coveralls in her hands. She knew that, she really did, but knowing it wasn’t the same as feeling it. When Darry said it to her, hugging her like this, she felt it. 

Katy stepped back, breathing still slightly shaky, and hit Darry lightly in the arm. “F—, I think that’s the softest thing you’ve ever done, Darry.” 

He smiled at her, the same sunshiny grin that cheered her up even when she found it f—in’ annoying. “Likely.” 

“You’re softer than 10-ply, Darry. You’re 14-ply.” 

Darry still grinned at her. “Is that what I am?” 

She huffed, but her lips turned up at the corners. “Fine. You’re a good brother.” 

“That what I am now?” 

“Don’t make me take it back,” she threatened, but they both knew she didn’t mean it. “Now pitter patter. Potatoes don’t peel themselves.”


End file.
